mfgfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Banned MFGers
Land of the Banned Banned users of MFG usually get banned for trolling, flaming, spamming, and usually advertising. Some bans are temporary and some are permanent. Permanent banned members are never allowed to return or rejoin unless under certain circumstances like Halcyon (who was banned on both v3 and CS version 4.3 of the forums) out of sheer generosity. No users are temporarily banned right now, but BattleFranky, Kenshi's latest confirmed incarnation, was temp-banned on Amerowolf's bias and then perma-banned, so if that counts, yeah. List of Banned MFG Members *ㅇㅁㄴㅌ - Zer0 - 07-08-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Kenshi will never stop *卐Nikushimi卐 - Zer0 - 01-04-2009 - Permanent - Never - Forever - N/A *.Dangerous_D69 - Majuub - 09-05-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - of Dangerous_D *acosta-mom - Amerowolf - 08-26-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Momma *aha - Punxx - 06-26-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Kenshi *Alien attack - Punxx - 09-26-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - again Kenshi *Android17Rules - Punxx - 03-25-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Hentai *animated artist - Zer0 - 10-25-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - N/A *animelover4life - Ace - 04-29-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - account *Arceus - Ivan - 10-12-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Naraku, Snuffy, SecretAl, Unity. *archfiend - Goku - 06-25-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - an Smod. No post so I have reason to believe is a double account of a banned member. *ban me - Zer0 - 08-17-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - again *bankaiSaiyan - Zer0 - 10-25-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - N/A *Belice - Amerowolf - 08-29-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - told you, MFGs' staff plagued you. Ban on sight, Kenshi. Bye-bee! *ben1985 - Darkprince410 - 11-21-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Advertising *Blink - Manic - 08-27-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - you have better things to do? *Boe - Manic - 08-27-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - plz *BrolyisgaywithGoku - Goku - 05-05-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - N/A *BumpyTrot - Inu - 11-29-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - accounting *By the moon I stand - Ivan - 12-03-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - by virgins. *cellgamesman - Crayne - 11-02-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - ho, Tubgirl and mylazysundays earn you a one-way ticket to a world of ban. *computerr - Punxx - 05-09-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - IP address as diebythesword. hEither Kensi, TF or some other useless shit member *Cooler's#1fan - Goku - 05-05-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - N/A *Cooler's#1fan_Returns - Engel - 05-07-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - N/A *Damnit geiz - Manic - 08-29-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - was me. *Dark Skywalker - Ace - 04-29-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - insulting users, etc, etc. *deckzone30000 - Zer0 - 06-09-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Account ~ Used for trolling *diebythesword - JAIF - 04-15-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Kenshi, yay. *DupeOfHalcyon - Zer0 - 10-25-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - N/A *D_D - Majuub - 09-05-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - dupe account and sending porn *Eye of the Tiger - Amerowolf - 08-21-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - porn to, apparently, a whole bunch of people. Your just some griefer, we all see it. *fabioaugusto82 - Zer0 - 10-25-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - N/A *falloutsaiyan - Ivan - 12-03-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Whoopsies! *fixingmawdixstix - Amerowolf - 09-09-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Kenshin. *flyingabove - Island of 1,000 Condiments - 07-08-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - so, can't you go somewhere else and spam, Kenshi? *G-man3 - Ace - 04-29-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - account *Garlicjris2strong - Goku - 05-05-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - N/A *genjiro - Manic - 12-05-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Go away. *George Acosta - Island of 1,000 Condiments - 07-18-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - so sorry we coudn't be friends. *Goats.cx - Masked_Felix - 11-06-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Name is innapropriate. *gogeto101 - Zer0 - 10-25-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - N/A *goodfriend - Manic - 10-04-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - advertising here a no-no *gyromanx55 - Island of 1,000 Condiments - 07-18-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Mark Acosta account, I presume? Well, byebye. *HappiestNegroOnEarth - Ivan - 12-05-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Expected. *haybrun - Punxx - 09-16-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Kenshi. *he_will_not_die - Zer0 - 08-12-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - has been banned a couple times already. He's just here for trolling with Broli talk *Hirudegarn - Ivan - 11-29-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Rilldo *hmmm... - Amerowolf - 07-08-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Kenshi. Bye-bee, though. *I am Super cool lol lolz - Zer0 - 08-17-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - N/A *I nailed Punxx's mom - Zer0 - 08-19-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - an explanation neccessary? *ImmortalBroly - Zer0 - 07-06-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - trolling and spamming of Broly despite previous ban *itachi is noob - Zer0 - 08-17-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Account *Ivariy - Punxx - 08-29-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Kenshi! *I_Am_Gohan - Majuub - 11-01-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - wanted to *Jae - Amerowolf - 08-29-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - bee kenshi *JC#1 - Punxx - 10-01-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - fucktard! *jellybean - Amerowolf - 07-02-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - and returning while under a ban (Nyqua) *Joe Acosta - Majuub - 08-25-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - need to explain *joejojo - Zer0 - 07-08-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Kenshi's quick *JohnPina - Island of 1,000 Condiments - 07-08-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - now, Kenshi? If you want to return, this isn't the way to do so. Maybe one day we'll let you, but until then, you just need to chill out and relax. We're human beings, too. If you show us that you deserve to return to MFG, we'll lift the ban. *JPHentai.com - Inu - 11-03-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Advertising. *justaskin' - Amerowolf - 08-05-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - told you that this account was for PMing him only. Ban evasion is ban evasion *katei4 - Majuub - 12-24-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - upon joining *Kawaiigurl - Majuub - 08-23-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Acosta duplicate *Kenshyuk - Manic - 10-27-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - merged all of your accounts as requested, but I can't overlook past transgressions and let you back in. *kingofcorn92 - Island of 1,000 Condiments - 07-18-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - again, Mark Acosta. Or at least you have his IP. Bai. *KissMeWhereItSmellsFunny - Majuub - 01-03-2009 - Permanent - Never - Forever - members and trolling *Kuroi Speeding Faith(LOL) - JAIF - 03-29-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - joke account or actual return, banned anyway. *louis6578 - Ivan - 10-15-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Joe Acosta, acosta-mom *M.G.A - Island of 1,000 Condiments - 07-18-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Mark. *Magicbeans Man - Punxx - 08-17-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - ShonenGuy ... fuck off. *MajinX - Island of 1,000 Condiments - 08-19-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - its a shame we have to meet like this. I was starting to like you. Although,disrespecting Punxx, his mother, double-accounting, and posting porn in your avatar is clearly against the rules. We know you're "I nailed Punxx's mom." So, b *markacosta - Island of 1,000 Condiments - 07-15-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - possibly a joke account. If the real one isn't the original Mark Acosta, and this is just another unfunny joke account, I'll find you. *Mark_Acosta - Amerowolf - 07-02-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - multi-accounting and returning while under a ban. (Nyqua) *Matthew Johnson - Ivan - 10-12-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - is Acosta. *ME# - Amerowolf - 08-21-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - I knew you'd fuck up and post sometime. I've been watching this account, you read through some amusing old topics. *Metallic Rilldo - Ivan - 11-29-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Hirudegarn *mindmenglish - Majuub - 08-29-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - ... *mindmyenglish - Majuub - 08-28-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - troll *Misticblade7 - Island of 1,000 Condiments - 08-26-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - out. *Mufasa - JAIF - 09-10-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - KENSHI. *MyNameIsHachibi - Zer0 - 08-17-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Account *namba - Island of 1,000 Condiments - 07-08-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - you get tired of this? *Naraku - Ivan - 10-12-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Naraku, Snuffy, SecretAl, Unity. *Naruto Uzumaki - Punxx - 05-16-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - DS/UG Account *neversaiyan - Ivan - 11-29-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - really? *Nightfox - Manic - 08-29-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Doink. *Nikufan - Amerowolf - 08-25-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - obvious your an idiot. *nyqua - Punxx - 03-06-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - warned you last time, but you probably wanted to be banned anyways. Now it's permanent. *Nyqua_ - Manic - 08-29-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - a bigger loser than I am. This is quite a feat. *Oblivion13 - Ace - 04-29-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - account *oNe - Zer0 - 08-17-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Flamebaiting *Oooh a Butterfly - Amerowolf - 08-16-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - drinking Nyqua? Anyway, it's clear who you are. *Pure Judgeness - Majuub - 08-22-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Judge *redmoon - Zer0 - 08-17-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Account *removereceipt - Amerowolf - 09-09-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Kenshin. *Richard1985 - Majuub - 12-13-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - N/A *Rock Lee - Ace - 04-19-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Empathy in usernotes / is also DS *RuhigSein - Ace - 04-29-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - account *Sand Ninjaz - Manic - 08-27-2008 - Permanent - Never - Forever - Eat shit.